


livin' it up on top

by altissimozucca



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Hades and Persephone, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altissimozucca/pseuds/altissimozucca
Summary: There is a legend about a god who had fallen in love with a goddess, but she paid him barely any mind. Her only love were flowers blooming in the springtime, her only companion her mother; Persephone was a curious girl, and that’s most likely what brought her to her fate.There is a story about a boy who had fallen in love with another, but he paid him barely any mind. His only love were cars racing around the track, his best companion his mother; Charles wasn’t curious by any means, but that didn’t stop him from meeting his fate.translation to russian available
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72





	livin' it up on top

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is, but it's been itching me to write, and so, it was born
> 
> [translation to russian by lovely flawless_mess](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9235002)

_ There is a legend about a god who had fallen in love with a goddess, but she paid him barely any mind. Her only love were flowers blooming in the springtime, her only companion her mother; Persephone was a curious girl, and that’s most likely what brought her to her fate._

There is a story about a boy who had fallen in love with another, but he paid him barely any mind. His only love were cars racing around the track, his best companion his mother; Charles wasn’t curious by any means, but that didn’t stop him from meeting his fate.

_Hades was watching her from afar, as she plucked the flowers and sung lowly to herself. With a small smile on his face, the god of the underworld observed the woman of his dreams; he wanted to come to her, but with shaking hands, he disappeared back underground, leaving Persephone to her devices._

Max was watching him from afar, as he stood by the Ferrari motorhome and talked to one of the personnel. With a small smile on his face, the Red Bull driver observed the man of his dreams; he didn’t have the courage to talk to Charles, so he settled for a small, friendly smile when he looked his way.

_Persephone noticed him. Of course, she did – she wasn’t stupid. With narrowed eyes and lips pursed into a tight line, she asked him from afar, “What do you want?”_

_Hades stopped dead in his tracks, palms of his hands pooled with cold sweat. “Nothing,” he replied, disappearing into the shadows._

Charles noticed Max looking his way more often with each passing day. He’d had enough, and cornered him in a secluded part of the paddock, eyes narrowed and a threatening look on his face as he asked, “What do you want?”

Max froze in his place, pressing his fingers in his palms absentmindedly. “Nothing,” he replied after a few seconds, brushing past Charles and leaving him standing there.

_Hades didn’t come for a few days, but the pull of his heart was stronger than his head, and so, he found himself observing Persephone again. She looked beautiful, dressed in white and kneeling on the grass, making a crown of daisies._

_She noticed him again but didn’t mention it. The feeling of his eyes on her probably should’ve left her feeling uncomfortable, but the only thing she felt was warmth. _

After his encounter with Charles, Max tried his best not to look his way, but it was stronger than him, and so, he found himself leaning on a wall in the paddock, eyes set on the Ferrari driver again. He looked like a god, dressed in red and smiling at the person he was talking to, every-so-often signing an autograph or taking a photo with fans who asked.

He noticed Max again but didn’t mention it. Instead of the discomfort he expected to feel, Charles found himself feeling curious and warm.

_The next time Hades came, Persephone was waiting for him. The god of the underworld stopped in surprise at the sight of her, a flower crown on her head and in her hands another one. She smiled at him as he reached her, saying, “You’re not slick, if that’s what you were thinking.”_

_“What?” Hades asked, confused. _

_Persephone let out a small chuckle, “I know what you’re doing, Hades. Show yourself worthy, and I might just give you a chance.” _

_She placed the flower crown on his head and turned around, disappearing into the forest. Hades watched after her, and long after she was gone from his vision._

Max was surprised to find Charles waiting for him. The Red Bull driver stopped in surprise at the sight of him, sunglasses on his eyes and his phone in his hands. Charles smiled at him as he reached him, saying, “I know what you’re doing, Max.”

“What?” Max asked, confusion lacing his voice.

Charles shook his head, the smile never leaving his face, “I know what you’re doing. Funny thing is, I might just give you a chance.”

He stepped closer to Max, pressing his lips against the Dutchman’s cheek for a second before turning around and leaving. Max stood frozen in place for a long while, looking after Charles until he disappeared, and even longer.

_Hades found Persephone a few days after, sitting on the ground clad in her white dress. She was playing with flowers, singing lowly to herself. The god sat down next to her, and she smiled, “Hello.”_

_He greeted her back. They didn’t say anything else for a while, settled in the peacefulness of the moment. “Persephone,” he started, earning a hum in response, “Would you like to be my queen?” _

_Persephone narrowed her eyes at him, “I don’t think I could. I love the ground far too much.”_

_“You could go back up. We could make it work,” he tried, placing his hand on her cheek and smiling when she leaned into his touch. _

_“Okay,” she whispered, pressing her lips to his. _

Max found Charles waiting for him in front of his hotel room a few days after, leaning against the wall with his phone in his hand. He was scrolling through Instagram, looking up when Max arrived, “Hello.”

Greeting him back, Max let him into the room. Sitting on the bed, neither of them said anything for a while, tension surrounding them. “Charles,” Max started, earning a hum in response, “I’ve liked you for a while.”

Charles nudged him lightly with his side, “I know.”

“That’s it?” Max asked when Charles didn’t say anything else, but the Monègasque just shook his head and took Max’s hand in his.

“I like you, too,” he whispered, kissing him.

_There is a legend about a cold god who found warmth in his Persephone, the queen of his heart; he loved her more than anything, and she knew._

There is a story about a hot-headed boy who found his peace in Charles, the man of his dreams; he loved him more than anything, and Charles knew.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr at altisssimozucca](https://altisssimozucca.tumblr.com/)


End file.
